Treinta besos
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "… Tus besos son como las gotas de lluvia que refrescan mi corazón. Tus dulces besos me hacen tanto bien…"-Drabbles&Oneshots España/México-
1. Mira hacia acá

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#01__ – __Mira __hacia __acá._  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Occ por parte de España (¿); Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Orz. Agradecimientos a quien lea y a mi hermosa correa personal. Tal ves mundo hetalioso.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 – Mira hacia acá.<strong>

México llegó antes de las ocho de la noche. España se tranquilizó al verlo con el traje de corte francés que había comprado para él. Sonrió al verlo vestido de negro, con aquella corbata verde esmeralda que le había costado tanto conseguir en Madrid.

—¿Tardé mucho? —preguntó.

—Sólo una media hora más, pero no hay problema —respondió Antonio antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Oh, vaya, me alegra —murmuró risueño.

Pedro se quitó el saco, desató la corbata con rapidez y miró al español con un toque de picardía.

—Traje una sorpresita.

—¿Qué de nuevo me vas a mostrar? —dijo el otro antes de servirle un poco de tequila.

_Un __capricho_, quiso responderle México. Mas calló. Pedro Fernando había estado fuera toda la semana por culpa de Alfred y había soportado no poder verle, tenía tantas ganas por estar a solas con Antonio… aunque eso significara una cita clandestina.

—Había jurado que… no me tardaría tanto en deshacerme de mis deberes —dijo sentándose y se enroscó los pliegues de su camisa hasta el codo—. ¡Escapar de Alfredo es cada vez más difícil!

España rió ante la última frase del joven. Medio intrigado, buscó la sorpresa que el otro había mencionado antes.

—No es lo que imaginas —cortó de pronto el moreno. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño pañuelo rojo—. ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó—. ¿El juego de "Adivina qué veo"?

Antonio quedó asombrado ante el recuerdo de aquel juego que hace años habían realizado, vio cómo su pequeña ex colonia se acercaba a él y le miraba divertido.

—¿Seré quien comience? —preguntó impaciente.

—Sí. Para que usted sea el primero en recibir el premio.

El latino hizo una señal con su mano para que el español se volteara. Cuando lo tuvo como lo deseaba, le amarró el paliacate. Ahora Antonio no vería nada.

—¿Usted? —cuestionó España.

—Mira hacia acá —ordenó México.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no…?

Antonio no pudo terminar la frase porque los tiernos labios del joven se lo impidieron. Con cuidado pasó sus manos por la cintura del chico, su colonia ácida inundó su nariz. El español, curioso, adentró su manos por debajo de la camisa blanca, reparó en el sonido ahogado que trataba de disimular el otro; luego, con fuerza, se dejó caer en el sofá con él. Sonriente, al ver sólo una tenue sombra, logró preguntar:

—¿Esto es parte del juego?

México rió con estruendo. _Tonto,_ pensó. Antonio se quedó quieto, abrazado al hispano en silencio, con aquella paz inundando la estancia.

—No. La verdad es que sólo quería besarte —confesó el menor.

España se percató de que el otro parecía contento. ¿Y quién era él para negarle aquel deseo? Aunque la sola idea de poder hacerle lo mismo al otro no se quedaría en su mente. Así que, entusiasmado, se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

—Mira hacia acá —dijo al final Antonio, antes de tomar al joven y arrastrarlo a la habitación. Aquella sí que había sido una buena idea. _Una __muy __buena __idea._


	2. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#04__ –__Nuestra __distancia __y __esa __persona._  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Cómo si algo así no hubiese pasado en el pasado, ¿no?  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Comienzo con otro reto, esta vez de otra pareja no canon de Hetalia. Sí, a mi me gusta el España/México, posiblemente porque es tan real por estos lados del mundo. Bien, en este drable no especifique el nombre de México, aun me debato si aquel que he elegido sea bueno. Así que, tratare de no mencionarlo mucho, o eso espero…—tos—. Gracias a quien lea, y a cocowin que siempre me revisa estas cosas feas que escribo. Por favor, nada histórico al cien por ciento, tal vez una absurda interpretación de los hechos actuales. Así que, se aceptan golpes por eso…

* * *

><p><strong>#04— Nuestra distancia y esa persona.<strong>

En mi longeva vida, he realizado muchos papeles. En un tiempo fui mesoamericano, el hijo de Quetzalcóatl; fui una gran colonia, perteneciente al más grande imperio europeo. Más adelante, me convertí en un hijo rebelde, con sueños y alocadas ideas de libertad. Cuando menos lo imagine, me volví un país. No comprendía como el destino me había hecho realizar tantos personajes, y aun comprendía menos, como es que había terminado interpretando este nuevo papel. El ser el amante de quien abandone en mi pasado.

_A España._

—Es como si… como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo —dijo Antonio.

Por el tono de su voz note supe si estaba feliz o nervioso, o un poco de las dos cosas.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestras escoltas se estarán divirtiendo por la playa —le dije.

—No, no creo que estén haciendo precisamente eso.

—¿No? Entonces, según tu, ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo?

—Podría mostrártelo de nuevo, ¿no? —dijo—. Me puedo tomar la tarea de volver a repetirlo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo con semejante vista?

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado en su presencia, aunque hubiese estado con él en varias ocasiones. Pero, aquello tenía un significado completamente distinto. A pesar de saber que Antonio estuviese a punto de casarse con Lovino, estaba decido convertirme en su pareja secreta. En aquella que mantendría en la sombras, en la que vería cada vez que él pudiese. Nos habíamos convertido en una complicada relación.

Al principio pensé negarme, decirle que no ante su sobrecogedora mirada verde cuando me lo propuso en el G—20 en Dinamarca, pero, me asuste cuando volví vislumbrar un deje de tristeza, ¿podría dejarle de nuevo como hace doscientos años?

_No._

No podría, porque al pasar del tiempo había comprendió que él había sido lo más cercano al amor que había conocido.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondí.

Que fuera él precisamente quien me lo pidiera me había trastornado, porque siempre había pensando que ya no le importaba del todo. Siempre había tenido ojos para Lovino, vivía para Lovino, así que viví desesperanzado durante muchos años. Sus fuertes brazos apresaron a mi cintura de nueva cuenta, su caliente aliento rozo la punta de mi oreja y sentí de nuevo las ganas de poder fundirme con él.

—Lo siento —dije de repente.

—¿Por qué?

_¡Oh, Dios!_

¿Qué acaso no lo comprendía?

El corazón me revoloteo cuando su mano dio círculos en mi obligo con lentitud. Los dos, debíamos saber que aquello que hacíamos estaría penado, seriamos aborrecidos.

Él por jugar con dos pequeños enamorados, y yo por saber que cuando se trataba de él, perdía mi singular orgullo. No me importaba que jugase conmigo.

—Demasiado errores —logre articular.

Nuestra distancia se había convertido en nuestra cadena de separación junto con esa persona que se encontraría a su lado en algunos días. Por un momento me sentí sucio, ruin y desgraciado, pero poco me importaba cuando le tenía junto a mí, en ese momento, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas.

—No me importa. Nunca me ha importado —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mano buscó colarse por debajo de la sabana para poder tocar una parte de mí que estaba comenzado a cobrar vida.

—Oh…oh, oh… —jadee.

Ya estaba claro, él único que estaba fantaseando en esos momentos íntimos era yo. Así que trate de olvidarme de lo que era y me dedique a disfrutar.

La estúpida culpa hace mucho que se había quedado esparcida en el tiempo, justo como nuestras ropas.


	3. Sabe

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#05__ – "__Sabe__…"_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muy Occ de mi parte. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Orz. Agradecimientos a quien lea y a mi hermosa correa personal. España me ha salido un poco pervertido, tssss… mundo alternativo, SIPI, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>#05 – "Sabe…"<strong>

Cuando Antonio hubo vuelto a la casa de su anfitrión, vio salir a un mozo con la ropa de otro de los invitados. En el corredor logró oír la voz de Alfred desde la escalera que decía amenazadora:

—¡Vuelve a insultarme de esa forma y te juro que…!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Dejarás de permitirme entrar a tu gran casa? ¿Dejarás que me humille más de lo que ya lo has hecho? —dijo Pedro Fernando—. ¡Más te vale que comprendas que no siempre accederé a tus deseos!

—¡Sólo te estoy diciendo que no puedes dejarme de lado! —exclamó el rubio.

El español escuchó, mordiéndose los labios. ¿Quién demonios se creía el americano?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que desee estar sin ti? ¿Acaso yo te quito tu tiempo cuando estás con Arturo? —replicó el latino.

Un silencio se acrecentó. Antonio vio cómo Alfred se detenía a la mitad de las escaleras, se volteaba a ver al moreno y le veía de forma dolida.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Arthur… Yo sólo quiero que dejes de meterte en problemas —dijo Alfred.

—Esto tampoco tiene que ver contigo. Puedo pasar mi tiempo con quien se me pegue la gana. Y si quiero estar… —calló.

—¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Antonio está con Lovino, no deberías meterte entre ellos —informó Alfred.

"_Él __lo __sabe_…", pensó con desesperación el español.

Ahora comprendía por qué la discusión. Todo era culpa de él. Y seguramente, Pedro Fernando le estaba defendiendo. Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquel acto y al mismo tiempo culpable por los problemas que su idilio prohibido le estaba causando a su amante.

—Lo sé —confesó el mexicano—. Perfectamente. Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo… Así que —miró al rubio de forma más alegre— deja de pedirme que te preste más atención cuando lo tengo junto a mí.

Antonio contuvo el aliento en su lugar. Escuchando la exhalación que el americano soltaba, cerró los ojos unos momentos al escuchar de nuevo cómo avanzaba hacia la salida. Al parecer Alfred había comprendido al otro, así que cuando Antonio le vio retirarse salió de su escondite.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación —dijo de pronto Pedro Fernando. El español rió y le miró con cierta culpa.

—No fue mi intención.

—Sí, claro… Cómo no —murmuró el moreno antes de dejarse caer en el sofá de la estancia. Pedro puso una carta sobre la mesa. Antonio le imitó y miró el sobre con una cara incómoda.

—Lo sabe.

—¿Eh?

—Arthur lo sabe y le pidió a Alfred que viniese a pedirte que regresases a Europa —confesó Pedro.

—No voy a regresar —debatió.

—Lo sé. Pero si él lo sabe… Lovino…

Ante la mención del italiano, los rasgos de Antonio cambiaron miserablemente… Pedro Fernando se acercó al hispano. Se sentó encima de sus piernas y pegó su frente a la de él, se la besó.

—Si tienes que irte, debes irte. Despídete como es correcto hacerlo…

Antonio le escuchó, cada palabra que el moreno le decía… Al principio pensó que lo más inteligente sería regresar al lado del italiano, pero también sabía que si lo hacía, podría encontrarse con una escena no agradable para él. Lovino en los brazos de su mejor amigo Gilbert no era del todo pasable.

—Unos días más… —terminó de decir.

—Oh, Antonio, eres demasiado tonto… —dijo Pedro conmovido.

—Mm… Es sólo que…

—Yo te consolaré. Para eso estamos los amantes, ¿eh?

Pedro bajó su mano hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón, le miró con las mejillas rojas y bajó el cierre de su prenda.

—¿Siempre harás esto para contentarme? —dijo con voz impaciente Antonio.

—Sí.

"_Eso __me __gusta__"__,_ pensó antes de besarle con impaciencia y disfrutarlo como lo había estado haciendo durante toda esa semana. Ahora mismo no importaban ni Alfred, ni Arthur, ni Lovino. Ahora mismo, lo único que realmente importaba eran esas suaves manos acariciando su intimidad.


	4. El intervalo entre los sueños

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#06__—__El __intervalo __entre __los __sueños __y __la __realidad._  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Cansado, volvió a tirarse en el sofá. Y á pesar de que odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, sentía que se lo merecía.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Tal vez un universo alterno. Que yo recuerde, la anterior G—20 fue en Dinamarca. Si me he equivocado, pido mil perdones. Un poco de USA/Méx, USA/Inglaterra, España/Italia del Sur, Francia/México. Nada fuera de lo común, algo que salió en una noche de aburrición. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México porque es el que más me gusta, y me he acostumbrado a usarlo. Gracias a quien lea, y a mi beta.

* * *

><p><strong>#06— El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad.<strong>

México salió del bar muy agitado. Las pretensiones de Francis, sus manoseos y la desvergüenza con que le había tocado le irritaron tanto, que pensó en iniciar de nuevo otra guerra como en el pasado. Pero le daba pena. Por sentirse tan impotente ante él, era joven y lo sabía; era apenas un recién ingresado en el G—20. Tanto le había costado converse a USA para que le ayudase entrar, que si no se comportaba a la altura de los países europeos se sentiría mal… ¡Que diría España ante eso! ¡Maldito francés y sus arranques de Casanova!

Al entrar al hotel, uno de los botones le dijo:

—Bienvenido, señor

Había estado habitando ese cuarto por varios días, estaba en el tercer piso, con unos grandes ventanales que daban a un magnifico jardín. No sabía danés, así que había optado por hacer recorridos cuando Alfred hacia alguno, se sentía expresamente cómodo con él a su lado. Porque sabía que el otro podría manejar mucho más la situación que él mismo, por eso es que había aceptado compartir el mismo cuarto. Fatigado, se tumbó en el sofá. Al lado, en el buro derecho, había un sinfín de cajas vacías, alguna que otra lata de soda, envolturas de chocolates, estampillas de lo jugadores de beisbol. Alfred era adicto a coleccionarlas.

Más relajado, empezó a considerar si seria prudente pedir algo de comer. No lo había hecho desde la mañana, ¡Primero por vergüenza al ver que nadie lo hacia! ¡Segundo, porque él era un hombre! ¡No faltaba más! Si nadie lo hacia, él no lo haría.

A pesar de que se había trabajado en mantener la calma, al saber con quien conviviría, no pensó que lograse explotar como lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Había logrado soportar acosos mucho más descarados, inclusive había dejado avanzar a muchos otros, ¿Qué había pasado esa noche? Sabía que había sido mala idea haberse alejado del _gringo_. Pero no podía. No al verle tan feliz molestando a su amado Inglaterra. Estaba sufriendo mucho al no encontrarse junto a su vecino del norte, se sintió inútil.

Sabia que sus asuntos en aquel lugar habían terminado el día anterior y él, grandísimo idiota, se había quedado en Dinamarca. Para poder verle un poco más. Porque deseaba, aunque fuera por unos minutos dirigirle la palabra, a él. A España. Pero el episodio de ser manoseado por Francis le fastidiaba ya, lo más razonable era, sin duda, regresarse a su casa.

España. España... Antonio_._

_Oh, __sí. __Antonio._ Todo cuando se había esforzado por mantenerse en calma. El poder mostrar su buen temple se había ido al carajo, al salir enfurecido del bar donde había ido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Alemania. Quería que España se enorgulleciera de él, que figurara por unos instantes en la mente de su mentor. México sabía que seria imposible, porque siempre ponía a Italia del sur en primer lugar. Aquellos quemantes celos aparecieron como en el pasado. Era caprichoso, infantil cuando se trataba de su _"madre",_ y aunque supiera que estaba mal, no podía más que sentirse complacido, todo, era sin duda culpa del propio España, por consentirle y amarle como lo había hecho.

Se puso de pie, abrió las ventanas, la brisa de la noche se estampo en su rostro con deleite. Se sentía tan confundido. Cada noche se levantaba de la cama, sonámbulo, con aquella sensación quemándole su pecho. Por haber tenido el valor de hablarle, aunque fuera para preguntarle si algún podría a verle. Idea que siempre se quedaba en sus labios. Porque sentía que una barrera invisible se interponía entre ellos.

Se alejo del ventanal, miro la botella semi vacía de tequila que la noche anterior había servido como su mejor confidente. Siempre que se deprimía, un gran trago de esa bebida le hacia sentir mejor, eso nunca cambiaria. Cansado, volvió a tirarse en el sofá. Y á pesar de que odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, sentía que se lo merecía. Cerró los ojos, el sueño le estaba venciendo. Escucho como alguien tocaba una puerta a lo lejos. Ya no sabía si estaba soñando o era la realidad, no le presto más atención. Su mente se encontraba recordando en la dolorosa indiferencia que había obtenido por parte de español en aquellos días. Y él, no hacia más que huirle, aunque su corazón sangrase dolorosamente. La culpa siempre se hacia presente cuando cruzaba su mirada fugazmente. Rebusco algún vaso vacio, que le sirviera para poder beber el tequila.

_Nada._

Tal vez si no fuera tan cobarde con el español, ya habría hecho las pases con él. Esperó que el dolor de cabeza se alejara… ¡No tenia el humor para soportarlo! ¡No tenia humor para soñar con una reconciliación de ensueño! ¡La dolorosa realidad era otra!

¡Y Ahí estaba de nuevo! El sonido de la puerta, rompiendo aquel momento consigo mismo. Irritado, se levanto del sofá y se apresuro a abrirla.

—¿Otra ves olvidaste la llave? Te la voy a tener que atar en el cuello, Alfred —exclamo enfadado.

—¿Eh? —dijo España levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte

—¿Por qué? —musito incrédulo.

La sonrisa que en ese momento le estaba dando el español, le hicieron sentir de nuevo incomodo. ¡Ni una miserable vez le había hablado en la sala de juntas! ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba enfrente de su puerta? Se alejó un poco, asustado de que estuviera alucinando.

—Te molesto…—dijo Antonio.

Después de aquellas palabras, Pedro pudo volver a la realidad. Inquieto, miro hacia los lados, esperanzado que nadie les viese.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—¿No tendrás problemas con Alfred? —pregunto.

—No creo que él venga esta noche —dijo el otro.

Cuando ambos se encontraba ya dentro de la habitación, México miro con cierto escrutinio al español, quien se dedico a observar los adornos del cuarto, rió ante la basura que se encontraba regada por el piso. Niños, pensó.

—¿Siempre compartes la habitación con Alfred? —preguntó.

—Uhm, cuando es necesario…

—Oh, ¿Inglaterra no se molesta? Porque mira que es celoso cuando se trata de él, tu sabes… —explico alzando los hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Alfred nunca se ha negado a dormir conmigo —musito.

—Vaya, mira que has crecido

México entendió que aquella frase llevaba una connotación mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba. Recordó que a España le había costado mucho tiempo, para aceptar que entrase en su lecho. No le gustaba dormir con gente extraña, al menos que fuesen sus hermanos menores.

—Todos lo hacemos —dijo—. ¿Crees que sería siempre seria un pequeño?

Cuando España rio un poco, el latino tuvo el valor de estirar su mano para tomar la suya, se deleito con el fuerte olor de colonia que desprendía.

—Perdón. —dijo al fin.

—Francamente, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

—¡Te deje! ¡Te deje por seguir al gringo! —exclamó México.

España le tomo de los hombros, lo sentó en sus piernas y le acaricio los cabellos a modo de caricia. Cuando era pequeño y este se caía del caballo por andar jugueteando, una simples palmaditas en su cabeza le ayudaba a callar sus lagrimas, ¿por qué cambiaria aquello? Su pequeño siempre había sido tan fuerte. Esperanzado, volvió a reír con complacencia.

—No importa. Nada ya importa…

—Pero…

—Shh…

El latino se sorprendió; el otro le estaba besando con fuerza, supuso que sus mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza de aquel acto, derrotado, entrelazo sus brazos por su cuello. Todo razonamiento, se perdió. España le recostaba en el sofá mientras él se dedicaba a quitarle el abrigo que llevaba puesto…

—Esta es la primera vez que te apenas por un beso mío —dijo España al terminarlo.

Pedro, sin mirarle, tuvo una sonrisita muda y cohibida.

—Pensé, que estarías acostumbrado, ¿Qué no haces nada con Alfred? ¿Nada como esto? —tocó sus labios.

El moreno cogió su melena negra, la revolvió y lo miró por un momento, se sentía intimidado ante tanta pregunta por parte de él.

—Te suplico que no preguntes cosas que es mejor no saber.

—¿Lo haces? —insistió él.

—¿Tu haces esto con Lovino?

Antonio callo y le devolvió una mirada aquejumbrada. ¡Obviamente que lo hacia!, pensó el latino. Eso es lo que comúnmente hacían las parejas normales. Así que era normal besarse, tocarse, deleitarse uno con el otro. Cuando comprendió sus pensamientos, se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba.

—¡Esto no esta bien!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—¿Es por Alfred? —pregunto Antonio.

—¡Claro que no!

Lo que más le atormentaba en ese momento al pobre latino, no era sentirse infiel con Alfred. Porque para infidelidades, él había sido el primero en hacerlo. No. Era precisamente que el beso que hace unos segundos había compartido con el español, para él tenía un significado mucho más profundo. Uno que no deseaba nombrar. Para Antonio, simplemente seria alguna que otra caricia. Algo pasajero, que pudiese obtener de él o de sus hermanos, ¿Qué intención tenia Antonio para con él? ¿Lovino lo sabría? La rabia le asalto, por su estupidez, si tan solo fuese más decidido y valiente, ya le hubiese apartado desde el primer momento que sintió su aliento rozar sus labios, ¡Pero por idiota había caído!

—Eres cruel, Antonio —murmuro—. No importa lo que haga… Siempre pensaras en… en, no puedo competir con eso, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Acaso, yo te pido que solo pienses en mí, ¿Acaso no piensas también en Alfred? —contraataco Antonio frunciendo el ceño.

—Necesito a Alfred… —dijo con solemnidad.

—Y yo a Lovino —confesó.

España escucho el sollozo de su pequeño, preocupado se acerco a él. Se quito el abrigo que hace unos instantes el otro trataba arrebatarle.

—Vamos, no estamos haciendo nada malo

—Lo se. Lo se.

—¿Entonces?

Apenas como México sintió como le besaba de nuevo las mejillas, se sintió morir. Por todo lo cariñoso que estaba siendo España para con él y por la firme convicción de que era lo que había estado esperando.

—Te quiero —confeso.

—Yo también.

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos del latino algo en él se encendido, como un ventanal lo arrastro hacia la cama, cerro la puerta y empezó a besarle con ahincó ¡Ambos debían tener cuidado! ¡Lo sabían! Pero por ahora, dejarían de lado sus temores y se entregarían como la primera vez que se conocieron…Aunque ambos no comprendiera que era real o que era un sueño.


	5. Nuestro mundo

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#08__— "__Nuestro __Mundo__"_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muy Occ de mi parte. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Drable sin argumento, mundo alternativo. Y cosas sin sentido, gracias por leer y a mi beta.

* * *

><p><strong>#08—Nuestro mundo. <strong>

Exactamente a la misma hora y a no más de unos kilómetros de donde había rentado por primera vez desde que había obtenido la mayoría de edad, se hallaba cocinando un poco de salsa. Pedro Fernando sacó dos platos de color verde que tanto le habían gustado y que Antonio había accedido a comprarle.

Habían pasado más de nueve meses y poco a poco se estaba comenzando a acoplar a su compañero de cuarto. Nunca de los nuncas se hubiera imaginado que aquella sugerencia de su hermano menor Miguel hubiese resultado en poder disfrutar de la compañía de Antonio, quien de un día para otro se había convertido no sólo en su compañero de departamento, sino en algo más que por ahora no podría definir. Se dirigió hacia la escalera, y gritó:

—¿Vas a estar listo pronto, Antonio?

La voz del chico, apagada por la puerta del baño, le contestó:

—Bajaré en un momento.

—No te apures, es hora del desayuno. Te he hecho unos ricos chilaquiles, nada más.

Sonriente y medio desnudo, sólo con aquella camiseta negra, volvió a la cocina.

—¿Lovino y Feliciano dijeron que vendrían mañana? —preguntó de nuevo la voz de Antonio.

—Eso creo. Los dos no se ponían de acuerdo y Lovino al final decidió el día y la hora.

—Vaya. Esos dos hermanos no cambiarán —dijo una voz tras Pedro.

Antonio había salido de la ducha, ya cambiado. Sólo con una pantalón gastado de mezclilla, camiseta negra y su sonrisa radiante.

—Supongo. Pero son lindos —confesó Pedro Fernando. Puso el plato de comida enfrente de Antonio, quien vio con deleite las piernas del joven moreno. Aquella prenda y apenas cubría lo necesario.

_¡Joder, __parece __una __puta __película __erótica!,_ pensó emocionado. No siempre podía obtener tan buena vista de carne de parte del moreno, o por lo menos, nunca le había calentado tanto como ahora.

—Sí, también lo creo…

Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a comer.

Antonio, atento a cada ademán que el otro hacía, saboreó la forma tan sensual que Pedro tenía al comer. Al principio no lo había notado, con el pasar de los días, pudo observarle con determinado deleite. Pedro era adorable en muchos gestos, como cuando le sonreía alegremente o como cuando le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños de una forma cariñosa. Con cierta nostalgia, podría decir que nunca había vivido con alguien. Así que, aquellos días con Pedro habían sido más que encantadores. Disfrutaba cuando compartían la tarea de limpiar su sembradío de tomates, o la de beber chocolate caliente en las tardes, y amaba aún más el hecho de que Pedro le mirase con aquel brillo indescifrable cada vez que sus vistas se topaban.

¡_Oh_, cuánto amaba los ojos oscuros del joven! ¿Pedro sentiría lo mismo?

Habían pasado apenas unos meses y ya se permitía el imaginar una vida junto a "su Pedrito", aunque muchas veces sintiera que todo aquello estaba mal, ¿podría haberse enamorado a primera vista de él? ¡Joder! ¡Qué puta complicación era aquello!

Antonio siguió comiendo el desayuno, tratando torpemente de olvidarse de todos sus cuestionamientos.

Por su parte, Pedro estaba peor que él, entre que apenas había podido librarse del yugo paterno y entre la extraña atracción que sentía por su acompañante español. No sabía qué era lo que realmente quería. Pedro no era un individuo coqueto (aunque muchos de sus amigos dijeran que sí), pero con Antonio, hasta él mismo había notado que cuando estaba cerca del chico de ojos verdes, inconscientemente buscaba seducirle. Entonces, Pedro se sentía mal, por no saber qué era lo que realmente quería lograr con Antonio. Muchas veces, el moreno se encontró echándole la culpa al español, por alentarle con aquella sonrisa hermosa que desprendía para él, o aquella mirada intensa que le echaba cada vez que se rozaban sin querer.

Pedro trató de saborear los chilaquiles un poco antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Necesitaba despertar y dejar de imaginar que aquellos labios (que lamían el tenedor con pausado deleite) estaban haciendo lo mismo sobre su piel. ¿Tal vez eran las hormonas de la juventud? ¡Ya no lo sabía!

—¿No crees que deberíamos ir a la tienda por más víveres? —preguntó Antonio.

—Tienes razón, seguro Feliciano querrá comer pasta, Lovino le dirá que mejor la pizza y Ludwig al final terminará cocinando salchichas y bebiendo cerveza. ¿Cómo pueden ser un trío tan desigual?

Antonio sonrió ante la explicación de Pedro, se levantó de su lugar, depositó el plato vacío en el lavabo y se volteó a mirar al moreno.

—Eso mismo dirás de mí cuando me veas con Francis y Gilbert.

Pedro le devolvió la sonrisa. Podría ser que no entendiera del todo lo que pasaba con ellos, pero de antemano sabía que era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba poder quedarse para siempre en algún lugar, junto Antonio. En su mundo. Donde ambos compartían más que un gastado departamento en las afueras de la cuidad.


	6. Noticias

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#02__— "__Noticias__"_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_

**Advertencias:** Muy Occ de mi parte. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Mundo Alternativo. Drabble sin argumento. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>#02—Noticias.<strong>

La primera impresión que experimentó Pedro de Antonio fue la de una figura desconocida inclinada sobre él. En ese momento notó que no era corpulenta, ni delgada. El sonido que producía en el piso de madera, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la sala de visitas, le hizo volver en sí. Escuchó una voz fuera de su habitación; era Alfred, su amigo de la infancia. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando con interés lo que aquellos dos hombres decían.

—¡Hey! Es más pequeño de lo que esperaba.

—No te confíes, aunque no lo parezca es mayor que yo…

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sólo será por algunos meses —confesó Alfred.

—Oh, comprendo, ¿Arturo no te dejará llevarle? —preguntó Antonio.

—Arthur no tiene nada que ver —informó el rubio con una mirada indescifrable.

—Ya, ¿entonces para qué quieres que lo tenga…?

Pedro Fernando salió de su habitación con el ceño fruncido. Así que ese chico era con quien su rubio compañero le dejaría. Se acercó más a la puerta de forma cohibida. Aunque Pedro era muy animado, cuando se trataba de gente conocida de Alfred, sentía que la idiotez le invadía.

—¿Adónde me dejarás? —preguntó por fin Pedro Fernando.

Alfred miró al español y este al moreno.

—Te quedarás conmigo, ¿no quieres? —intervino Antonio con una radiante sonrisa.

¿Que si no quería?

Obviamente que no, pero Alfredo tenía trabajo que hacer y él no se interpondría entre este y su cita con Arthur de fin de mes. Sabía perfectamente que prefería quedarse con un total extraño a volver a las calles a venderse por unas migas de pan.

Pedro Fernando le miró escrupulosamente, como si aquello le sirviera para poder conocerle un poco, pero sólo logro sonrojarse. Por alguna extraña razón, los ojos verdes del joven le hicieron sentir un extraño revoloteo en sus entrañas. El moreno se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la habitación, donde anteriormente dormía.

—¡Hey! —llamó Alfred.

—¿Qué? —respondió Antonio.

—Deja de verlo como si te lo comieras con la mirada —dijo.

Antonio rió y siguió con la vista cada ademán que el pequeño moreno hacía mientras se ponía la camisa. Había olvidado cerrar la puesta del cuarto contiguo. Por lo que lograba ver, el chico tenía buenos encantos debajo de ese pijama.

—¿Estás con él? —preguntó de pronto Antonio.

—… ¿A qué viene eso?

—Uhm…

—Bien, ¿entonces? ¿Me ayudarás?

—Supongo —Antonio se cruzó de brazos encima de su cabeza, dándole un aire relajado. Alfred le miró intensamente—. Sólo si prometes que regresarás.

—Lo prometo.

Antonio sabía que mentía, podría intuirlo por aquel gesto que hacía una de sus cejas rubias.

—¿Y si me enamorara de él? —debatió.

—No lo harás. Nunca lo has hecho de alguien, Antonio.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón —dijo a la vez que suspiraba. Por lo menos no eran tan malas noticias. Es decir, aquella hermosa noticia, era dueño de un hermoso trasero, un suculento color tostado de piel y era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos oscuros. Antonio volvió a sonreír.

Alfred suspiró un poco al observarle, le conocía. Realmente comprendía la mirada que el español tenía en esos momentos para Pedro, sin embargo, ahora no tenía el tiempo para advertirle. Necesitaba dejar de lado al moreno y centrarse en la relación que tenía con el inglés. En silencio, mientras observaba la reacción de ambos, esperó que aquello fuera el principio de algo bueno y no se volviera un dolor de cabeza.


	7. Cadenas Excesiva

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#13__— "__Cadena __excesiva__"_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muy Occ de mi parte. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Mención de Brasil —Luciano—, Martín —Argentina—, Manuel —Chile—. Pensamientos raros, tal vez en una línea argumental de hetalia, psé eso. Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>#13—Cadena Excesiva.<strong>

_Se __ve __realmente __tierno __cuando __duerme_, pensó Pedro Fernando al tiempo de acomodarle ese mechón rebelde de su cabello. Se sentó en la cama en completo silencio. Era apenas cerca del mediodía y deseó enormemente que el reloj se parase un poco. Apenas habían terminado las fiestas patrias en México y Pedro lo único que deseaba era poder tener más días de asueto para poder pasarlas con Antonio, quien había venido desde España para verle, aunque sólo fueran por unos cuantos días. No siempre él cumplía doscientos años, ¿no?

México se quedó observándole, debatiéndose entre su deseo de quedarse en cama con él o salir a pasear un rato. Sabía de antemano que no siempre tenía el lujo de contemplarle como lo estaba haciendo ahora, que en ese momento tendría una cara de idiota enamorado, una que le había costado muchas peleas con sus hermanos. Ellos siempre se burlaban de él, junto con el estúpido gringo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para restregarle en sus narices lo adolescente que se ponía con Antonio? ¿Acaso él se metía cuando Luciano ponía esa cara por Martín? ¿O cuando Martín ponía la cara de imbécil por Manuel? ¿O cuando Alfredo se ponía serio ante la mención de Arturo? Algunas veces, Pedro Fernando juraba que el mundo estaba en su contra por estar enamorado de Antonio, chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó de tal forma que quedara recargado en el respaldo de la cama.

_Tal __vez __lo __era_, pensó.

Habían tenido unos inicios poco ortodoxos y recordaba que él había sido un hijo rebelde y cruel, pero ahora, por irónico que pareciera el asunto, ahí estaba con él. Al lado de Antonio.

—Sólo eres maduro cuando duermes, eh —murmuró acariciando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Sus largas pestañas se le hicieron curiosamente más bellas de lo que recordaba. Le besó en la frente, como si con ello pudiese expresarle lo que realmente deseaba decirle y que no sabía cómo tomaría el otro.

Pedro Fernando nunca era coherente cuando se traba de España. Siempre había tenido ese terrible problema y, aunque sabía que le quería, también comprendía que aquello podría ser contraproducente en lo que fuera que tuviesen. Habían compartido pasado, presente y probablemente un futuro, ¿para qué torcer entonces lo que tenían en ese momento? ¡No deseaba sentirse apresado! ¡Y tampoco deseaba apresar a España!

¡No!

Definitivamente, el día que dejase salir aquellas palabras, convertiría su relación en una cadena excesiva que no estaba dispuesto a llevar de nuevo. O tal vez sí, pero ahora mismo no se sentía listo.

—Mm, Pedrito —llamó Antonio y este le miró curioso, le sonrío un poco y volvió a su posición inicial. Entre los brazos del español, donde podía jurar que sentía protegido, calentito y satisfecho. Y donde podría seguirle observando en silencio.


	8. Azul Perfecto

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#15__ –__Azul __Perfecto._  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"**__**Lo **__**único **__**que **__**deseaba, **__**por **__**primera **__**vez **__**en **__**su **__**vida, **__**era **__**poder **__**que darse **__**en **__**aquel **__**lugar, **__**con **__**aquella **__**persona.**__**"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mundo Alternativo. Muchos fueras de personaje, también conocido como (OCC); nada histórico. Una historia nacida de momentos aburridos de la vida. Pedro pertenece a Pedro (¿)…muchas gracias a mi beta personal.

* * *

><p><strong>#15—Azul Perfecto.<strong>

Pedro se acomodó más entre las mantas de la cama. Era invierno, y tenía más frío de lo normal. Un color azul cubría por completo el cielo, desde ese ángulo de la cama podía verlo bien, trató de despertarse por completo, pero no podía; sus cobijas le acunaban tentadoramente y él no podía negarse a tales mimos.

Era extraño, últimamente se encontraba mucho más cansado con sus actividades del día. Algunas veces se preguntaba si era la edad que le estaba pesando, o era simplemente que el invierno le ponía lento. Se levantó de la cama, estirándose con un moviendo sensualmente perezoso; finalmente, se llevó las manos a su cuello, hacia la parte de atrás, dándose un masaje para quitar el dolor de la postura que la noche anterior había hecho.

Caminó hacia el espejo pegado a la puerta de la habitación, observándose. Pedro tenía apenas veintisiete años, moreno, de ojos negros, complexión esbelta, de facciones no acorde a su edad, las cuales habían sido un buen atrayente para las personas que lo habían comprado, y fue entonces que empezó a ver la vida en colores.

Al principio, cuando descubrió a lo que se dedicaría, se sintió repugnante. Y el matiz de su vida se volvió gris y oscuro. Ser un prostituto jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, trató varias veces de escapar, pero su "padre" le encontraba, y entonces Pedro no podía salvarse de una buena semana de castigos y golpes. Así que, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a adaptarse, podría decirse que el camuflarse le venía bien.

Pedro bostezó un poco y recordó la cara de susto de algunos de sus clientes al preguntar su edad. Muchos pensaban que se acostaban con algún mocoso primerizo. En esos momentos, Pedro se sentía como si fuera un color amarillo. Caliente y quemante.

Regresó a la cama, esbozando una sonrisita. Pero Antonio Fernández Carriedo había sido diferente, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no supo qué color podría definirlo.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez y apenas había cumplido unos quince años, pensó que se sentía como el color verde, tal vez el color de los ojos del español tenía mucho que ver. Ocasionalmente podría decirse que podía darse el lujo de sentir cierto placer al realizarlo con algún cliente. Como aquel joven brasileño de nombre Luciano, o aquel alemán que lograba hacerle sonreír ante sus reacciones. Antonio había logrado, no sólo hacerle sentir menos sucio, sino que además le había despertado cierta curiosidad sobre el amor. Pedro era un bebé en ese aspecto y hasta ese momento aún no encontraba qué color podría definir la sensación apabullante que Antonio le hacía sentir. No hasta esa tarde de verano, donde el cielo estaba completamente azul. El joven hispano había venido corriendo, emocionado, con un papel en mano.

—He comprado tu libertad —le había dicho de la forma más deslumbrante. Pedro no podía creerle de todo, inclusive aseveró que era una broma. No logró creérselo hasta que el español lo llevó consigo a un pequeño departamento que empezaron a compartir en los suburbios cerca de la ciudad. Y fue entonces que pudo comprender lo que realmente era el amor. Ese que su madre le había narrado desde pequeño, podría decirse que para Pedro tenía un matiz azul perfecto. Justo como el que podía ver por la ventana del lugar. Tan hermoso y deslumbrante como el amor que Antonio le hacía sentir.


	9. Dulce

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#23__— "__Dulce__"_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _**"… **__**Tus **__**besos **__**son **__**como **__**las **__**gotas **__**de **__**lluvia **__**que **__**refrescan **__**mi **__**corazón. **__**Tus **__**dulces **__**besos **__**me **__**hacen **__**tanto **__**bien**__**…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muy Occ de mi parte. Ya saben, he usado el nombre de Pedro Fernando para México, porque Pedro es Pedro y Fernando es… una cosa mona que ha hecho Berserker y me ha fascinado. Aunque, creo que mi OCC México dista mucho de lo que ella escribe. Drable pequeño y sin sentido. Mención de Lovino.

* * *

><p><strong>#23—Dulce.<strong>

—¡Alegría!

—¿Qué?

—Pedrito me ha enviado "alegrías" —respondió entusiasmado el español.

Lovino se quedó mirándole sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

—Ajá, ¿y qué mierda esa eso, idiota? —gritó.

—Dulces, querido Lovino. Amaranto y miel —explicó mientras sacaba de la caja un paquete transparente.

El italiano pudo ver que era blanco y cuadrado, con algunas pasas y nueces en una esquina. Si tenía miel, seguro que era dulce y empalagoso.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que lo coma?

—Sí —respondió el español—. No pensé que se acordaría de mí. ¡Mi lindo chiquitín! —chilló emocionado. Tomó una "alegría", la desenvolvió y la mordisqueó.

El dulce (que no era tan dulce, al contrario, era simplón), le hizo recordar el primer día que lo había probado. Pedro Fernando le había llevado al campo de la parte oriente de la Cuidad de México y él había estado encantando. No siempre México se ponía tan cordial y feliz con él. España nunca había comido algo con esa textura y sabor.

Le acercó un poco de la alegría al chico del rulo, quien miró curioso el dulce que le ofrecía Antonio y con cierta renuencia lo mordió. Lovino no podría describir el sabor, ¿a qué venía tanta emoción de España por ese dulce?

—Simple —finalizó Lovino.

—Lo sé, pero… son de Pedro.

_Ah_, ya, ahora comprendía.

Lovino dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, tal para cual. Padre e hijo —o hermano, o lo que sea que fueran esos dos idiotas—, no dejaban de sorprenderle. Se quedó mirando de nuevo al español, que no dejaba de reír como idiota y sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo menos Pedro Fernando sabía cómo alegrar al imbécil come tomates de Antonio.


	10. Si pudiese ser mío

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> España/México  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#26__— __Si __pudiese __ser __mío_  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> "_**Reflexionando por algunos minutos, sabía que no tenía mucho que debatir, Antonio había perdido a su Nueva España hace mucho tiempo ya, su papel ya no consistía en ayudarle…"**_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mención de la guerra de los pasteles. Un poco histórico, según se mire. No hay datos cien por ciento literal, es una simple interpretación para fines del yaoi. Lo poco que se de esta historia es lo que he puesto. Así que, sobre advertencias no hay engaño.

* * *

><p><strong>#26—Si pudiese ser mío.<strong>

España salió como loco. Por la calle de Paris pasaba una carrosa vacía, entró en ella y dio al cochero las señas para que le llevase a la mansión Bonnefoy. Debía haber previsto que algo así pasaría. Después de todo, hablaba del francés, el hombre que sacaba jugosas ganancias en la guerra.

Llegó, toco desesperado. Una de las sirvientas le dejaron pasar al verle tan alterado. Subió las escaleras y toco de nuevo violentamente la puerta de la alcoba del francés, ¡Que se creía para hacer tal bajeza! Por qué demonios de todas las tierras en América, precisamente estaba haciéndole guerra a su ex colonia.

—¡Como no me abras, cabrón! ¡Te juro que tirare la puerta de una sola patada! —grito.

Francia, salió con una bata carmesí de larga cola, aun con el semblante perezoso le dedico una mirada cordial.

—¿A que se debe tu visita matutina? ¿A caso no puedes vivir sin mi, querido?

—Déjate de mierdas, ¿Acaso pensaste que no me enteraría? —explicó.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza. Antonio entro al cuarto sin invitación, se encontraba tan enfadado que no se percato del olor a vino que desprendía su amigo. Habían pasado algunos cuantos años de haber dejado a su Nueva España, y Francis se había atrevido a querer engatusarle, ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¡Podría haberle dado libertad que él otro deseaba! Pero aquello no significaba que sus amigos podrían intentar algo sin su consentimiento. Cayó en la cama, cruzo la pierna y le miro con altivez.

—Y, ¿bien? Sigues pensando que no sabría…

—Vamos, vamos amigo. No es lo que piensas.

—¡Que no es lo que pienso! ¿¡Entonces! Según tu, ¿Qué es lo que pienso?

Francia pareció meditar su respuesta. Camino hacia donde se encontraba una botella de vino, y bebió de ella. Estaba menos adormilado, así que sus gestos dejaron leer su respuesta. Antonio creyó que aquella mirada no era lo que estaba pensando.

—Pásame mi ropa —dijo el francés.

Antonio le dio un pantalón de seda, granate, y una blusa de casimir negra con bordados dorados. Le vio recoger su dorado cabello en una coleta. Tomo un poco de aire, antes de exclamar colérico:

—¡Ah, no! ¡No! ¡Y NO! ¡No pienses que le pondrás una mano! ¡A él no!

—¿Y por qué no? —pregunto el otro.

Aquella cuestión martillo como eco en su cabeza. Reflexionando por algunos minutos, Antonio sabía que no tenía mucho que debatir, había perdido a Nueva España hacia mucho tiempo, su papel ya no consistía en ayudarle o meterse en asuntos que solo le competían al menor…

Mierda, pensó.

—Es un niño, por el amor de Dios. ¡Un niño!

—Un niño que fue capaz de darte guerra para que le dejaras en libertad

Al principio el recuerdo del otro pesaba constantemente como hiel, cada beso, cada noche que habían pasado juntos, que poco a poco aquellos esas remembranzas se volvieron nada más que eso, simples añoranzas ahogas en una tristeza amarga. Tenia la esperanza que algún día su ex colonia vendría a llorarle, ¡sabia que eso era imposible! Nunca había pasado años atrás, ¿Por qué pasaría ahora? Sus manos se entrelazaron, medito con más calma lo que su vecino le estaba diciendo, por más razón que este tuviese…

—No me importa. Conoces perfectamente lo que el muchacho significo para mi, lo que…

—¿A un lo deseas para ti?

_Sí,_quiso responderle.

¡Claro que lo deseaba para él! Solo un tonto no desearía todo lo que el otro era. Grandes campos fértiles, grandes yacimientos de oro y plata, sus hermosas extensiones de tierra que aun no habían sido exploradas. Los pecadores que no conocían la palabra del señor, ¿Quién era él para no querer tener aquel pedazo de tierra llena de ignorantes?

Pero, aquello era imposible. Nueva España, había decido seguir los ideales que tanto había esforzado en ocultarle.

_¡Aquel niñato y sus estúpidas ideas!_

Estados Unidos de América le había contaminado con pensamientos liberales, con la fragante idea de ser independientes. De todo el continente les pertenecía, a ellos, a los americanos ¡Que no tenían por qué seguir al mando de los países europeos!

Sabía que su pequeño México estaba prosperando. No solo en lo que a política se refería, si no con respecto al comercio, para vista del mundo, él era un país incipiente. Era Estados Unidos Mexicanos, una nación con un futuro alentador. Y entre ellos, claro estaba, se encontraba Francia, quien desde siempre había deseo poner sus manos sobre él, pero, él no se lo permitiría.

_¡No! ¡Nunca!_

—No lo niego. Si pudiese ser mío de nuevo —confeso el español.

Francis le miro atónito, pero trato de no darle importancia. Estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos paternales del español, aunque supiera que con aquel joven era distinto, y todo gracias al lazo que ambos habían mantenido. Suspiro, sacudió un poco sus ropas antes de acercársele y darle palmaditas en la espalda. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Vamos, vamos… Sabes perfectamente que si él se deja, no dudare en hacerlo mío.

—¿Crees que él te lo permitirá?

_¡Y ahí esta de nuevo!_

¡Su amigo si que era un necio!

La vida les había separado y el español parecía no entender que lo que le pasase al otro no tenía porque afectarle. Francis había visto como Antonio se preocupaba por el pequeño, él también lo hacia con su pequeño Canadá. Por eso, es que lograba comprender lo que su amigo sentía en aquel momento, aunque de una u otra forma siempre trataba de disimularlo, pero, al parecer el acto de reclamarle cierta cantidad de dinero por unos pasteles, le había hecho explotar y habían agrandado preocupación.

¡Estúpido padre, que no deseaba cortar el cordón umbilical! ¡Estúpido hijo, que no se dejaba amedrentar por más pobre que fuera!, se dijo. Ambos eran tan parecidos. Uno por venir a reclamarle, y el otro por no ceder ante sus deseos. _Tan __molestos_, ¿por qué simplemente no enfrentaban la realidad? Francia le estaba ofreciendo un buen trato a la nueva nación, y España solamente debía observar callado aquello, pero nada de eso funcionaba con aquellos dos.

Demasiado orgullos, se dijo.

—Espero que tu criatura sepa lo que le convenga —dijo Francia.

Antonio sonrió menos tenso. Sabía perfectamente que por más pequeño que Nueva España aun fuera, no permitiría que el francés pusiera una mano sobre él, no cuando le tenía cierto recelo. A dios gracias que su niño era como una bestiecilla salvaje, que sacaba las garras cuando era necesario. Pedro era de los que podían dar dolorosos zarpazos. Por eso, es que sabía que aunque anhelara de nuevo que fuera para él, nunca podría ser. Suspiró, se levantó de su lugar reposadamente, y se encamino triste hacia la puerta. El hispano la abrió, y antes de salir le dijo al francés con voz suplicante.

—No le digas nada de lo que hablamos. Pensara que me estoy entrometiendo. De todas formas, se que él no te permitirá tocarle. Así que…

Francis no respondió, se quedo adentro de su cuarto. Pronto se adentraría su sirviente personal con todo el papeleo reclamando una cantidad enorme por la guerra de los pasteles que un mes antes había ocurrido.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —murmuró—. ¡Que horror! Si que son complicados.


End file.
